Their Miracle
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Claudia saves Morgan, but ends up possibly hurting herself and child. Clauson centric with Morgan and some Carly. TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still on a total Clauson kick! Ideas are flooding through my head. And since I seem to be the only one still writing Clauson stories*cough cough: Clausonfan4lyfe and Mob princess(jk jk lol)* I will keep them alive :).**

She walked in the park, happy and glowing, her hands rested on her predominantly larger stomach. Four more months until she would meet her and Sonny's new baby. Her little boy. She had been so excited when Sonny had said they could start trying again, and it had only taken one try for him to get her pregnant. This baby had been conceived for the right reason, or well a better reason. Sonny still didn't know what she had done, but in her mind he never would find proof, and if he ever did he would love their family too much to destroy it. She could think about that now, she had to focus on her walk and then get home.

The she got to her normal stopping place, the pound. It was December so it was frozen over with a thin layer of ice, she loved to stop and just examine it. Tonight was different. Tonight she heard a voice call out to her.

"Claudia please help me." She heard her youngest stepson call out. He was standing in the middle of the pound, where Claudia knew was the deepest. He was her son's older brother and she couldn't just let him get hurt.

"Hold on Morgan. Stand still, I'm going to try and call for help." He nodded and took a deep breath as she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. The answering machine. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath. She looked up into Morgan's eyes. He had Sonny's eyes, they looked so scared.

"Claudia?" She could tell he was practically in tears, a kick from her stomach told her se had to do the right thing.

"Don't worry Morgan I'm gonna come and get you." She climbed over the railing and started to talk toward him, her legs shook as she did.

"Claudia, the baby. What if something happens to the baby?" Claudia kept walking toward him, when she reached him he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we aren't off of here. If I tell you to run I need you to listen okay, don't you worry about me, okay?" She started to make him walk in front of her.

"Why? I mean I'll do it." She held her breath as they got closer the safe spot on the pond. Then she heard the ice crack.

"Morgan run!" He took off as she braced herself. The ice fell out from under her and soon she was in freezing cold water fighting to stay above the pond. Morgan was safe she heard him talking. Morgan watched frightened as his stepmother fought to stay above the water.

"Claudia hold on, I'm gonna call dad he'll save you." He called out before finding her phone and immediately calling his dad. "Dad you gotta get to the pond in the park fast!" _"Why what happened? I'm almost there. Why are you on Claudia's cell?" _"She fell in dad, I was stuck and she got me." He heard the phone click off and then turned to see his dad running.

"Morgan!" He ran up and saw the his son was okay. But he heard the struggling and looked to see that Morgan had been telling the truth. Claudia had fallen in and was fighting for her and their child's life. "Claudia hold on!" He yelled trying to get her to fight a little longer. He climbed over the railing and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the water. She was freezing and barely conscious. "Morgan, call the hospital and tell them we're coming in, tell them she's five months pregnant." He tells his youngest son, before they start to run to the parked car where Max was sitting in the front seat waiting.

"They said they'd be ready for us." Morgan says out loud to no one in particular. Sonny was trying to warm Claudia up as soon as possible and Morgan knew if something happened to his baby brother it would be his fault. When the car stopped Sonny took Claudia back into his arms and ran with her inside, Morgan quietly followed.

"Sonny what happened?" Dr. Lee asked as soon as she saw Claudia. Morgan bite at his lip, tasting blood when he bit too hard.

"She fell into the pond, the water was freezing, she lost consciousness when I pulled her out of the water." He told her quickly everything he knew that had happened to his pregnant wife.

"She's close to having a stroke, we may have to administer a medicine to help her wake up." Dr. Lee told Sonny. Morgan slipped out of the room un-noticed by his father.

"Do anything to help her and the baby." He looked extremely nervous as he watched the doctors and nurses work on his wife.

"That's the problem, Sonny. If she doesn't wake up and we have to give her the medicine, the baby won't make it." He looked at her, incredulous, he couldn't risk his son for his wife and he couldn't risk his wife for his son. He felt the tears come to his eyes, but he contained them, well.

"How long until you have till Claudia will have a stroke?" He sat down next to her as the nurses moved away and it was just him and Dr. Lee in the room. He ran his hand over his son's growth spot and couldn't help but smile. Their baby, their second chance, their miracle.

"I'll give her about ten minutes, but that's it. I can't compromise my patient any further than that." She tells him before walking out of the room. Sonny shook his head.

"You were right she does have to work on her bedside manner. Claudia you've gotta fight for our son. His mother has to wake up so he can be okay. Please, Claudia, wake up. I can't lose either one of you." Little did Sonny know that Morgan was listening to the whole thing.

**XOXOXOXO**

Morgan ran down the hall, upset and crying when he ran into his mom. She didn't have the baby with her so he wondered what was wrong. He looked at her confused, but she hugged him tightly, making him feel better.

"Your dad called Jason who called me. What were you doing on the middle on the pond?" She asked more concerned that he might be purposely trying to hurt himself.

"I was texting Molly and just kept walking and when I stopped I was on the middle. Then Claudia came and saved me. Mom it's all my fault." He cried into her shoulder.

"What's your fault?" She didn't know of Claudia's current situation, Jason was getting that from Sonny.

"Claudia and the baby may both die." Carly gathered him in her lap, like a little kid, and rocked him.

"It's okay Morgan. I'm sure everything will work out okay."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Sonny we have to give her the medicine now, or she's going to have a stroke." Dr. Lee told him as he watched her, hoping for one sign that she was waking up.

* * *

Okay this will be a two shot. So one more chapter. Hope yall liked it. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Lee, wait!" Sonny told her before the medicine had been administered into her iv. "She's waking up." He kept his eyes on Claudia who was stirring a little bit. He knew Jason was behind him, watching this all unfold. Jason had started to care a little bit more for Claudia as the months went on and he saw how happy she was making his best friend. "Claudia, can you hear me?" He whispered to her.

"Sonny, my head." She moaned through her oxygen mask. Dr. Lee and the nurses watched on silently. Sonny heard them say something about her about to stroke out at any moment, because of her blood pressure. He ran his hand through her wet hair.

"Can I take this off?" He asked referring to the oxygen mask, Dr. Lee just nodded her head. Sonny leaned over to get at Claudia's level. "You're okay."

"Where's Morgan? He was stuck on the ice. Where is he?" Claudia moaned, her head hurting from the rising of her blood pressure.

"He's okay, you saved him Claudia. But your blood pressure is up and they have to give you medicine to save you, but you're gonna lose the baby." He tried to break the news to her gently.

"No, no. Don't let them hurt the baby, don't let them hurt my baby." She cried into him as he held her the best he could. "Sonny, I don't want them to hurt my baby." She was getting worked up, quickly making her blood pressure rise even more.

"Hey calm down, listen to me no one's going to hurt him. You just have to calm down. Everything's going to be okay." His hand grasped hers as she tried to get her head more comfortable on the stiff pillow.

"How's her blood pressure?" Jason asked. It was killing him watching his best friend lose the two most important things to him: Claudia and their son.

"Still way too high, Claudia if you don't take this medication. You and the baby will both die." Dr. Lee told her once again. Claudia pulled their intertwined hands up to her head and buried her face into them. Sonny got his face closer to hers as she started to whisper.

"You can't let them hurt my baby, I don't want the medication. Sonny don't let them hurt him." She sobbed. He pushed some loose hair out of her face before talking.

"What did I tell you? Nothing is going to happen to our son, you just gotta fight for him, okay? You both are going to be okay." He reassures her, as he smiles. She nods, before resting her head and letting her body loosen up.

"I'll be damned." Dr. Lee exclaimed, making Claudia and Sonny both jump. Jason and Sonny both shot her disapproving look, asking for an explanation. "Her blood pressure is dropping. We don't have to give her the medication," She says then she directs her attention to the nurses, "Keep a good eye on her and if anything changes have me paged immediately." With that she turned and left. Sonny kissed Claudia's head multiple times.

"You're a miracle Claudia, you and our baby boy. Our miracle is going to be okay." He told her, placing his hand on her expanded stomach. Claudia gave him a weak smile. He knew how tired she was. "Just rest, I'm not going anywhere. Jason can you go find Morgan and Carly tell them that everything is okay."

* * *

Carly was still rocking Morgan like he was a baby, and he still was to her. Her little baby boy. Yes Josslyn was her baby, and she really could still rock her, but her son needed her and she would still always be there for him. "Mom, my little brother could die and it'll be all my fault." He tells her, finally squirming from her grasp.

"It won't be your fault. Claudia did what she thought was right to save you and I owe her big time now." That made him smile somewhat, he knew how she hated to owe people something.

"You and Jason and Jax used to not like her. Why? She just risked herself and her baby for me, so what did you guys have against her?" She knew this was his curiosity peaking and the fact that he didn't want to think of their current situation.

"You know how some people judge others by who their family is, well that's what happened. Claudia's father was not the nicest man and we projected what we felt about him onto her. There was no real reason and it was stupid, but sometimes adults aren't right in what they do, either." He nodded. They both turned their heads when they saw Jason coming.

"How's Claudia? What about the baby?" Morgan asked standing up, looking to Jason for answers.

"Both of them are going to be okay, if you want to go see them, I'm sure Claudia would be happy to see you." Jason told him, smiling for one of the first times in months.

"Why would she be happy to see me? I mean I initiated all of this. I was the one standing in the middle of the pond, needing someone to save me." Morgan lowered his head, staring at the floor. He felt so bad.

"She was worried about you when she woke up Morgan, I was standing right there. She couldn't remember if she got you out of not, so she made sure. I'm sure if you went and saw her it would make her feel better." He bent down to whisper in Morgan's ear. "I bet it'll make you feel better too." Morgan smiled and nodded. Jason looked at Carly, who was smiling, as they started to walk to Claudia's room.

"Who knew you cared about Claudia?" Carly said, still smiling.

"She just saved Morgan's life, of course I care. Besides she's making Sonny really happy." Carly just smirked. "It's true!" He bellowed.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Show Morgan where her room is, please." Carly batted her eyelashes at him as he obliged.

"Thanks Jason." Morgan said as Jason showed him the room where Claudia was. Morgan quietly walked into the room. His dad was just looking at Claudia as she slept. "Dad, are they okay?" Sonny's head shot up, then he smiled at his son.

"Both of them are going to be fine, come here." Morgan walked to his dad's side. "Give me your hand." Sonny placed Morgan's hand on Claudia's stomach as the baby kicked. Morgan smiled. "That shows that he's okay, and these monitors show us that Claudia's okay." He reassured his son. Claudia stirred awake.

"Sonny…?" She asked tiredly, not even bothering to open her eyes. Sonny grabbed her hand.

"Me and Morgan are both here." He informed her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at Morgan.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Morgan."

"Thanks to you." Morgan hugged her the best he could. Sonny smiled at the scene and turned his head as he heard Carly and Jason walk into the room.

"Claudia, thank you so much. Morgan was in so much danger and you saved him. Thank you. What can I do to repay you?" Carly asked. Claudia shifted herself so she was sitting upright in the bed.

"I would've done what I did no matter what the circumstances. I love Morgan just as much as I love this baby, so you don't have to repay me." Carly walked over to her bedside and hugged her, letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Thank you, again. Morgan it's really late, let's get you home and you can visit Claudia in the morning." Morgan hugged Claudia again, before leaving with Carly and Jason.

"Claudia thank you so much."

"No, Sonny thank you for him, and for my life."

"Anytime." Sonny crawled in to bed next to Claudia and wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep like this, together, and they planned of never letting go.

* * *

Hey guys, i know this was kind of random, but i wanted to complete this and now it is! Once all of my stories are completed I'll be starting "I Can't Be There". So start to expect a lot of updates coming your way.


End file.
